


Solasan

by IrreWilderer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Sad Solas, Smut, Solas Smut Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreWilderer/pseuds/IrreWilderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ell'ah finds Solas in Solasan and they screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solasan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleschybits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fleschybits).



Steps marked the floor in invisible measures as he paced and paced again. His cloak of thread-bare thinning lambswool skimmed along the cracked floors of Solasan in his wake while he waited within the lonely chamber, heart hammering in anticipation.

He’d depended on her coming; banked on it like a hungry Nevarran money lender obsessing over interest. Ell'ah would come to him, and her affection and acceptance would have both gained and accumulated in the weeks since Solas had disappeared from Skyhold. They would barter for tender embraces, trade in heated kisses, and bargain their bodies until they were spent. Or perhaps he would simply hold her like the precious thing that she was to him. Solas needed very little other than to see her again, one last time.

It had been a question of how rather than when. It had to be away from Skyhold, the Inquisition, or anyone who might recognize him. Solas had his spies drop some hints to pique his voracious vhenan’s interest, and here she was, in the Temple of Pride, fighting her way through demons and possessed corpses towards him. How he wished he might help her; to see and feel their magic filling the air again together, working towards a common purpose, even if it were something as simple as battle.

Solas, of course, hadn’t expected to see Cassandra, Bull and Dorian accompanying her. He had no choice but to wait. And his timing had to be perfect.

Hiding in the shadows, he observed the heavy, enchanted door give way to allow entrance of its worthy guests. Leading the group, naturally, was Ell'ah. Her hair, silken locks coloured like winter and promising all the tender warmth of spring, was braided prettily. She looked no more exhausted than her companions, but her face held hope that neither the Seeker, qunari or Magister were familiar with.

And Ell'ah was soon captured alone in the darkness, as the door closed again before the rest of the party might follow her.

After a little gasp of surprise, she stood calm, collected, and calculative as she looked around, obviously expecting something. Anything more than undisturbed dust would have warranted excitement or hope, but no. To her eyes, her tired eyes that had seen so much of him, there was nothing more to observe than stale air and something to scream about.

She did that. Ell'ah screamed. She screamed bloody murder, and railed against every expectation born of heart-felt wishing that had died in a frustrated lie which had led her here. But she seemed too tired to blame anyone specific. For now, it was just pain and loneliness and Solas couldn’t stand it.

The solitary torch fastened to the wall drew her shadow long against the floor, as her arms wrapped around herself in a moment of misery. It was a moment which she allowed herself in the empty room away from anyone who might perceive it as weakness. Ell’ah was so strong, and that he had done this to her…

“Vhenan.”

Solas called to her. Solas went to her. His step was slow and his shoulders were low. There was no strength to hold them up, for it all collected and steeled in his legs to keep him from running to her.

Ell'ah turned to where he was approaching from. Ell'ah saw that he was coming towards her. And then Ell'ah was kissing him.

Solas pressed his lips to her desperately and immediately. Any bit of resolve in him had broken. Ell'ah was an oath of love and desire, and it was a vow which sprang from his lips as he pulled his arms around her: a pledge of his affection, a promise of his devotion, no matter their circumstances. His tongue swirled ardently as his hands hungrily pulled her closer, all reasoning driven from his mind, and-

His eyes widened under her furious gaze. His cheek burned from where she’d slapped him. The mark of Ell'ah’s hand very likely left a rouged blush across his freckles, and the Mark on Ell’ah hand bathed the light in angry green.

“Ir abelas,” Solas said tenderly, taking a step back to give her space. “I have missed you, Ell'ah, but that was impulsive of me.”

“Impulsive?” Ell'ah asked hotly. She folded her arms across her chest. “No. Impulsive is leaving Skyhold without saying good-bye first. Impulsive was… Crestwood. I mean, that came out of now where! You leave, and you just… leave me. Again and again. Do you ever really consider anything you do?”

Solas felt an inward wince which he tried not to betray. “There are reasons as to why I left.”

“Then tell me! Were you afraid your walls were going to finally come down after Corypheus? That I might finally see what you’re hiding?” Ell'ah sighed and calmed herself, though she still sounded just as frustrated. “I know you, Solas. So I take back what I said. I know you are thorough and thoughtful when it comes to planning. Which means you’ve done this just to be cruel.”

“Don’t say that,” Solas begged, his voice deepening in his desperation. “I would not hurt you willingly.”

“Liar,” Ell'ah spat, and she set upon him fiercely, pushing at his chest, every bit of her humming with angry energy. “Deceiver!” She put all her strength into a slam at his shoulders, and Solas toppled backwards. Then she pinned him down, sitting on his abdomen, her hands holding his wrists beside his head. “Trickster.” She seethed this last insult through gritted teeth and tight lips. Lips which crashed into his a second later.

She was the wolf and he the helpless prey. Ell'ah kept his hands clasped as her hips ground and bounced against his crotch, teasing him to half-hardness and gaining her own dark pleasure in the hard pressure against her womanhood. When she moaned, however, it was hardly from enjoyment. Ell'ah lost angry, hurt sighs to his tongue while their jaws worked tirelessly at one another, their kisses growing in rage until they were both near suffocation. Upon breaking for breath, Ell'ah’s shoulders shook as she leveled her gaze to simple serene evenness.

Her anger he could take. It was deserving. This, however, this nothingness and emptiness of emotion, goaded his guilt into shattering his spirit. Because he knew that look. She was forgiving him. She had forgiven him. Ell'ah had absolved him from wrong doing before he’d even made his trespass. Her love went above all else in her, and if only Solas could afford so much as well.

That was impossible, of course. Ell'ah saw the plain determination on his face to refuse her an answer and she scowled.

“Bastard,” she swore, not meaning a single syllable. Solas pushed her off, pulled her beneath him, and began tearing her clothes and armor off.

“Tell me why you left,” Ell'ah pressed as she removed his shirts over his head, fingertips tickling electric and sharp across his skin. Meanwhile, Solas’s hands worked at the clasps of her bottoms quickly and easily.

“You already hit upon the truth.” Solas brought her tunic away in a few easy steps. And now, her body bare of anything, Ell'ah’s breasts bobbed as her body squirmed beneath him. “I am a liar. A trickster.” His mouth closed over a dark, aroused nipple with wet, squirming satisfaction. His tongue teased across the hardened bud in soft licks to contrast with the pressure as he sucked hard around the skin. Ell'ah cried out and shoved him off her while his attention was distracted, and climbed back up to her position of power. She did not sheath him, however. Ell'ah ghosted her wet softness over his unbearable hardness, teasing and taunting, her gaze both confident and cocky. Her hips rocked forwards and backwards as she did this, in the most alluring display of her current and indomitable authority.

“You think being a martyr makes you mighty, but all you are is lonely, Solas,” Ell'ah said, one of her hands touching to her wet slit and torturing Solas with the sight of it. “All you do is hurt, I know. And now all I do is hurt. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

Closing his eyes sadly, Solas thrust his hips up, filled her fully, and with one hand grabbed at her hair, while the other gripped her waist. Ell'ah struggled against this and fitted her grip around his neck, choking him, and like this they set into a harsh, violent rhythm. Solas thrust up while groaning for the delirious combination of lack of air flow and wet, tight squeezing around his cock. Ell'ah moved back and forth, stretching herself as she did so, spreading herself with pleasure as Solas pushed himself in and in again. Neither had control while under the grasp of the other, and their fingers dug into each others skin to marking. Then Solas’s hand left Ell'ah’s hip and forced between their bodies best he could, circling at the bundle of volatile nerves at her clit.

“Solas!” Ell'ah cried his name, rocking her hips as madly as she could. She gripped at the wrist down near her clit, and steered it where she would until she found the perfect spot that caused everything in her cunt to tighten and swell at the same time.

“Ell'ah, I cannot–”

The continuous pressure and swallowing around his cockhead had orgasm imminent, and Solas felt a lightness in his arms and blood boiling at his balls. Ell'ah tightened the grip at his throat, right bellow his voice box, and this brought a harsh rush of completion as he came hard and howled loudly. Ell'ah’s mouth rounded to a circle as she found her bliss as well, all that sensation which had gathered in her deepness having exploded in unison. They both rode the tide as long as they could before Ell'ah collapsed upon Solas’s chest, and his arms looped around her in a snug, comforting embrace.

“There she is!”

A moment later, Ell'ah was being pulled up into the sitting position by Dorian and a water flask was pressed to her lips by Cassandra.

“What are you…” Ell'ah blinked and looked around. She was very clothed, very alone and beyond confused. “D… Dorian?”

“Dorian finally got us a way in, and we found you passed out on the floor,” Iron Bull explained. “Hope you kicked some demon ass!”

“I…” Ell'ah shook her head. “It was a dream? Are we still in the ruins, then?”

“Yes,” Cassandra said. “And I think it’s best we return to camp. You look pale, Inquisitor.”

Ell'ah weakly let Dorian pull her up to her feet and steady her on tired, aching legs.

“I hope it was a good dream,” Dorian said as he walked off to follow the others out.

Ell'ah turned one last time to look over the room in disbelief. Once she was gone, Solas, still hiding in the shadows, slid down the wall, sat on the ground, and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fleschybits who made some very nice art work for Ma'ven and Solas together. Writing for someone else's Lavellan is weird? But I had fun!


End file.
